


Star to Guide

by Trialia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: dw100, Episode: s06e08 Let's Kill Hitler, Episode: s06e12 Closing Time, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always knows where he is, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star to Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Let's Kill Hitler". Written for dw100 prompt 376: compass.

She always knows where he is, now.

She sits at her desk and works through paperwork that tells her where he's been, accounts from people who have met him, details of the worlds he's changed, and does not go to him.

She doesn't need to follow him, yet. She will always know where to find him, so long as her lives run beneath his skin.

They're part of each other, now. River can't change that. After all that's happened, she can find no reason why she would.

He is her pole star, her guiding light, and she will be his.


End file.
